Una tormenta en mi interior
by Amani Amani
Summary: Tras la batalla de shamanes, los protagonistas regresan a sus vidas, sin embargo, nuevos conflictos surgen. Anna, no logra dominar sus poderes y se enfrenta a sus peores temores. ¿Yoh podrá evitar que su prometida caiga en la oscuridad o la perderá para siempre? Nuevos personajes aparecen, con historias que darán un giro inesperado a las cosas.
1. Chapter 1

**Palabras de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer FanFic, no estoy muy segura de como se hace esto, pero hace varios años vi este anime y me gustó mucho, con el tiempo lo repetí y también leí el manga, pero algo faltaba, creía que le faltaba tener una continuación y entonces encontré esto de los fanfic, y creo que es una forma de que cada uno pueda darle el giro que de deseaba a esta historia. Finalmente, me decidí a intentar hacer el mío propio, sé que debe tener muchos errores, pero también creo que sirvió para desahogar esa necesidad de darle un cierre a las cosas.

Aparecerán diferentes historias de los personajes principales, pero me centraré en Anna. Todos sabemos que ella es muy poderosa, incluso Hao se interesa mucho en ella y llega a decir que Anna sería la única capaz de hacerle frente, pero nunca muestra realmente todo ese poder, sólo realiza algunas pocas hazañas. Y en este fanfic profundizo su historia. Habrá peleas de shamanes, romance y lemons. Obviamente será una historia inventada así que no será del todo fiel a la original. Ojalá les guste.

 **Capítulo 1: "De vuelta en casa."**

Ha terminado la pelea de shamanes con un resultado totalmente inesperado, Hao se proclamó el rey shaman sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, sin embargo, Yoh y sus amigos lograron cambiar su corazón reencontrándolo con su madre y un viejo amigo de su infancia. Así los grandes espíritus no serían corrompidos y el mundo recuperaría el equilibrio.

Los shamanes regresaron todos juntos a la casa de Yoh en Izumo. Estaban listos para retomar sus vidas tal y como eran antes de la pelea, aunque sabían que ya no volverían a ser los mismos. Un clima extraño habitaba el ambiente, era muy raro terminar con las peleas y muchas cosas quedaron sin resolver entre ellos, pero al mismo tiempo todos estaban muy alegres de que las cosas terminarán bien. Y esperaban aprovechar este tiempo juntos al máximo antes de separarse.

Yoh llevó a sus amigos (Len Tao, Horo Horo, Ryu, Lyserg, Chocolov y manta) a dar un paseo por su pueblo natal, para él éste era un gran día, jamás había tenido amigos en su pueblo y era muy duro ir solo a los lugares donde veía a los otros chicos disfrutar acompañados, esta vez podría disfrutar con sus amigos y eso lo llenaba de dicha.

Anna, su prometida, se quedó en la casa a pedido de Kino-san, la abuela de Yoh, quien aparentemente tenía algo importante que conversar con ella.

-Bien Kino-san ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? - comentó la itako con su típico tono desinteresado y altanero.

-Anna, esto es de gran importancia. Durante la Shaman Fight, tú moriste y resucitaste… - comenzó la anciana.

-Eso lo sé, todos morimos y resucitamos luego de que Hao se convirtiera en el Shaman King… ¿qué hay con eso? -

\- ¡Anna, piensa! Al morir y resucitar tus poderes aumentaron, al igual que nos ocurrió a todos, pero tú sabes bien que en tu caso es diferente. Tus poderes ya eran difíciles de controlar antes, es probable que nuevamente escuches esas voces y puedas acceder a las mentes de los otros, aun contra tu voluntad. Si esto ocurre, lo más seguro es que los Onis regresen más fuertes que antes. -

-…- Anna permaneció un instante en silencio, con su mirada hacia el suelo y apretando los puños. – sólo… sólo debo entrenar más duro. Esto no tiene ninguna importancia, soy Anna la shaman itako, no seré la esposa del shaman King, pero seré la esposa de Yoh Asakura, el shaman más poderoso luego de Hao, definitivamente me encargaré de estar a la altura, y este nuevo poder sólo será para mi beneficio. -

\- ¡no seas ingenua Anna! No te crie así. Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, esos sentimientos de odio que guardas en lo profundo de tu corazón, siguen existiendo y hasta que domines este nuevo poder serás una amenaza para todos. – Luego de una pausa continuó – Si pierdes el control sobre tus habilidades, Yoh deberá detenerte y eso lo pondrá en un gran peligro, a menos que…-

\- ¿a menos que qué? – Anna preguntó atravesando a la abuela con una mirada fulminante.

-Anna, si no logras controlar tus poderes, anularé tu compromiso con Yoh, y él se casará con la siguiente candidata a prometida, Tamao. Ella ha entrenado duro y es muy fuerte, además será un abuena esposa. Por tu parte, podrás ir a la montaña Aomori a encargarte de las nuevas discípulas, podrás refugiarte ahí, donde no le harás daño nadie y serás útil a la familia Asakura. -

Anna miró sorprendida a Kino-san, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero rápidamente se compuso y exclamó:

-¡De acuerdo! Comprendo, entrenaré duro y probaré que aun soy digna de ser la prometida de Yoh. Eso no será problema. -

-Tienes un mes Anna. Luego de ese tiempo se acabó. – Kino dio la conversación por terminada.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: "Un regalo y Un Oni."**

En el paseo por Izumo Yoh llevó a sus amigos a recorrer varios lugares, y realmente pasaron un agradable tiempo juntos, no faltaron las fallidas conquistas de Ryu con su espada de madera, los terribles chistes de Chocolov y las peleas entre Horo Horo y Len.

Caminando Yoh vio un negocio donde vendían esas calaveras artesanales que tanto le gustaban a Anna y se quedó mirándolas fijamente, una llamo su atención, era un cráneo, pintado a mano, con ojos como de rubí, y pensó que Anna definitivamente estaría tratando de pelear el precio para comprarla.

\- ¿qué te ocurre Yoh? – interrogó Manta a su obnubilado amigo.

\- mmm… nada, nada estoy bien jiji – respondió Yoh y le regaló una de sus típicas risitas.

-mmm… ¡cómpralo!, yo creo que le gustará mucho. Es eso en lo que estás pensando ¿acaso me equivoco? – agregó el pequeño.

\- ¿eh? ¿Tú crees que le gustará? – preguntó el shaman que seguía perdido en el objeto – no lo sé Manta, conociendo a Anna seguro se molestará y dirá que solo desperdicié el dinero.

-jeje creo que tiene razón, tal vez podrías comprarlo y guardarlo para alguna ocasión especial.

Mientras Manta hablaba Yoh estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no puedo evitar recordar la noche que paso con Anna antes de su partida Estados Unidos, y el beso que se dieron cuando ella le devolvió su oráculo virtual en la pelea de shamanes.

\- ¡Si, lo llevaré y se lo daré en una ocasión especial, tienes razón manta! ¡Eso es perfecto, gracias amigo! – exclamó el joven esta vez decidido.

Anna se encontraba en el lago de Izumo, pensando en todo lo que Kino- san le había dicho. Esa anciana la había criado como a una hija, le debía prácticamente todo, la acogió cuando fue abandonada por sus padres, la entrenó para controlar sus temibles poderes, e incluso confió en ella para convertirla en la prometida de su nieto. Anna le guardaba mucho respeto y se sentía muy agradecida, pero ahora Kino realmente pensaba romper su compromiso con Yoh, y ella debería aceptarlo, pero lo amaba demasiado, él era la única razón para luchar contra los demonios que habitaban en su interior, sin él sabía que ese odio que la devoraba desde lo profundo volvería a salir, ya no habría motivos para mantenerlo guardado.

La joven itako solo tenía una opción, debía fortalecer tanto su cuerpo como su corazón para logran controlar este enorme poder a la perfección, ya lo había hecho una vez luego de su encuentro con Yoh y Matamune, pero esta vez algo era diferente sentía una sensación indescriptible, ese poder… ¡su poder! Podía sentir como recorría su cuerpo intentando salir, era como una tempestad formándose en ella, y lo sabía desde que habían regresado, algo en ella era diferente, incontenible y alarmante.

Apenas se acercó al agua, se desplomó de rodillas llorando, sentía miedo y a medida que su pena crecía, se rodeaba de hitodamas que se unían formando una sola figura, un Oni estaba naciendo, el agua del tranquilo lago se tornaba violenta y la tierra vibraba.

De camino a casa Yoh y sus amigos pasaron cerca del lago y pudieron sentir una atmosfera pesada, una enorme fuerza espiritual que les helaba el alma los hizo estremecer. Se acercaron y se encontraron con Anna desplomada en el agua y un enorme y aterrador Oni junto a ella.

\- ¡Annaaaaa! – gritó Yoh mientras dejaba caer la bolsa del regalo que compró en el suelo.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: "El odio que hay en mi corazón."**

Yoh rápidamente tomó su espada y se fusionó con Amidamaru para envestir al Oni. Pero su ataque fue en vano y el Oni contraatacó provocando que la posesión se rompa. Anna aun consiente podía ver lo que ocurría, pero su cuerpo no respondía a pesar de querer levantarse. Los demás comenzaron a fusionarse con sus espíritus para ayudar, pero el Oni era muy poderoso y lograba esquivar todos los ataques, entonces se dirigió a Yoh, pero Anna logró recobrar la compostura a tiempo y tomó la espada de Yoh.

\- Doña Anna deténgase no podrá vencer a ese monstruo- gritó Ryu

\- Yoh ya levántate y huyan rápido de ese lugar - agregó Horo Horo

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Anna no atacó al Oni con la espada, sino que comenzó a hablar con él.

\- Tu eres mi nueva creación ¿cierto? - todos quedaron atónitos ante este comentario.

\- Madre, así es, debemos eliminar a ese joven que perturba tú pensamientos.

\- Ash- suspiro Anna mientras hacia un corte en su propio brazo. Al hacer esto el brazo del Oni comenzó a sangrar en el mismo lugar donde ella se cortó.

\- Ahora lo comprenderlo, estamos conectados, eres mucho más poderoso que los Onis anteriores. – agrego – pero no permitiré que lastimes a Yoh, lo siento, pero no lo tocaras.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Madre! Es el único obstáculo, hazte a un lado, lo haré, no podrás evitarlo – el Oni se dispuso a atacar a su creadora, pero Anna apuntó la espada a su propio vientre y esto lo detuvo. –

\- ¡¿qué haces madre?! Detente, tú... tú… no puedes hacerlo.

\- Anna detente- murmuró Yoh con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Los demás miraban inmóviles esta situación.

Anna cayó de rodillas clavando la punta de la espada en la tierra, todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Oni, debes desaparecer, comprendo a la perfección la razón por la que estás aquí, es el odio en mi corazón lo que te dio forma en este mundo, pero amo a este joven, y no puedo permitir que lo mates – mientras decía estas palabras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos – si debo sacrificarme para detenerte lo haré. – Esta vez el amor en su corazón era más fuerte que el odio que la habitaba y el Oni desapareció.

Yoh se acercó y abrazó a Anna mientras ella aún seguía llorando.

\- Tranquila, ya se acabó. Le susurro dulcemente al odio.

\- Claro que no, esto apenas comienza. – se lamentaba la itako envuelta en una terrible pena.

Anna se levantó sin decir más, secó sus lágrimas y comenzó a caminar alejándose del lago. Podía escuchar los confundidos pensamientos de sus espectadores. Entonces se encontró con el paquete tirado en el suelo, pero solo lo miró un instante y siguió su camino.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola a todos! Pensaba publicar el domingo, pero no me aguante así que acá va el capítulo 4, espero que les guste como se va encaminando la historia.**_

 _ **Me alegro que les guste la idea de que la trama gire en torno a Anna, igual prometo no descuidar a los otros personajes, ya les llegará su momento de protagonismo a cada uno. Y en cuanto a la relación entre Yoh y Anna, también poco a poco vamos a ver como se abren y se empiezan a relacionar con más fluidez. Sé que lo que esperamos todos es que ella confíe en Yoh, le pida ayuda y todo se solucione, pero si así fuera tan simple no habría trama y además no la veo a Anna aflojando tan fácil. Pero se vienen momentos románticos y de mucha conexión entre ellos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, todo comentario suma y sirve para mejorar así que no dejen de opinar y sin extenderme más los dejo con el siguiente capítulo:**_

 **Capítulo 4: "Puedo leer tus pensamientos de nuevo."**

Luego del asunto en el lago, Anna fue la primera en llegar a la casa de los Asakura. Su semblante era espantoso, tenía la mirada perdida y ojerosa como cuando era niña. Tan pronto como entró fue directo a su habitación.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Yoh y sus amigos. Que se encontraron con Kino en el comedor.

\- Abuela ¿Anna ha regresado a casa? – interrogó Yoh con una voz preocupante.

\- Sí. Llegó y se metió enseguida en su habitación sin siquiera saludar. – respondió la anciana en un tono de reproche.

\- Ya veo… Abuela debemos hablar… - Yoh prosiguió con la historia de lo ocurrido con el Oni en el lago.

\- Es lo que temía. Yoh, Anna ha vuelto del otro mundo con un enorme poder que le será muy difícil de controlar ¿comprendes a que me refiero? Si sigue así se convertirá en una amenaza para todos nosotros. – Yoh creía comprender lo que decía su abuela, aunque no estaba seguro del todo; Así que decidió ver a Anna.

Yoh tocó a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, así que la abrió y esperando el regaño de la itako. Pero al entrar encontró a una ensombrecida joven, desplomada en la cama sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos vacíos parecían haber derramado más lágrimas de la cuenta. Ni siquiera levanto la vista para verlo, ni movió su cuerpo de alguna manera. Yoh cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió junto a ella sentándose de frente a la rubia, tomó su mentón y le levantó la cara lo suficiente para ver sus ojos. Al mirarla, solo pudo pensar en lo hermosa que era, aun con esa mirada tan triste y después de tanto llorar, se veía tan frágil, su cuerpo estaba flojo, como si no tuviera fuerzas. Pero, aun así, él siempre la había amado, desde la primera vez que la vio, y siempre le había parecido una mujer hermosa, incluso en esas condiciones, solo podía pensar en abrazarla, y tal vez en esta ocasión, no recibiría ninguna reprimenda por hacerlo.

\- No te atrevas Yoh Asakura – dijo Anna – si vuelves a pensar en tocarme te mataré. -

\- A… Anna… ¿có… ¿cómo? No he dicho nada – Yoh La miraba atónito, acaso dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta sin darse cuenta, o será posible que ella, no, eso no podía ser, ella se había liberado de ese horrible poder hace tiempo.

\- solo vete, por favor, déjame sola – mientras decía estas palabras la joven volvió a agachar la cabeza.

\- Anna, mírame. Debes decirme que sucede, de lo contrario no podré ayudarte – insistió Yoh

\- Acaso no te lo dijo tu abuela en su conversación – Anna apretaba sus puños mientras hablaba.

\- Anna… - murmuró el joven perplejo.

\- Así es Yoh, puedo leer tus pensamientos… de nuevo – afirmó ella.

-…- Él sólo pudo permanecer en silencio mirándola.

\- ¿Qué traes escondido? – Le preguntó Anna con curiosidad.

\- ¿eh? Ahh… si, esto es para ti – Yoh le entregó el regalo que había comprado. – apenas lo vi pensé en ti, mi idea era dártelo…- pero no llegó a terminar la frase.

\- en una ocasión especial… lo sé, puedo verte compradolo – terminó Anna la frase y continuó – es muy bello realmente, pero no debiste gastar tanto dinero. Y yo tampoco estoy segura de que sea una ocasión especial, gracias por intentarlo, pero esto no mejorara mi estado de ánimo –

\- Anna ya detente. Ni siquiera has abierto tu regalo. No debes leer mi mente así de esa forma, solo pregúntame lo que quieras saber, sabes que te lo diré sin ocultarte nada. -

\- Lo siento Yoh, es solo que no puedo evitarlo. –

*Acaso será cierto, puede ver todo lo que hay en mi mente* mientras pensaba esto, Yoh tragó saliva.

\- No te preocupes, no sé qué es eso que no quieres que vea, pero me tiene sin cuidado… - agregó con frialdad.

\- ¿eh?... Annita no hay nada que no puedas ver, es… es solo que hay cosas que preferiría decir yo en vez de que las veas en mi mente, ¿comprendes? – se apresuró a responder Yoh.

\- Claro que lo comprendo, los pensamientos deberían ser privados, pero no puedo controlarlo, solo vete, eso será lo mejor. –

\- Ya te dije que no me iré, intentaré no pensar tanto y solo hablar. Tienes razón la abuela me contó de este aumento considerable en tus poderes y que te es difícil controlarlos. –

\- ja… difícil controlarlos. Ya veo, no te dijo todo, ¿no? – dijo Anna con ironía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Yoh confundido.

\- Yoh tengo un mes para lograr dominar mi nueva fuerza, de lo contrario te casaras con Tamao. – Esta vez la voz de Anna se tornaba temblorosa como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

\- ¡¿Queeé?! – Exclamó el joven sorprendido y enfadado.

\- No creo que sea tan grave, ella es una digna esposa para los Asakura, es fuerte y hermosa, seguro te haría feliz. Así que no sé de qué me preocupo… supongo que ir a Aomori a encargarme de las aprendices a itako, tampoco es tan terrible. Será una tarea aburrida, pero al menos tendré privacidad y no lastimaré a nadie. – comentó Anna tratando de ocultar su pena bajo una máscara de frialdad.

\- Anna qué rayos dices, no permitiré que nada de eso ocurra. Tu eres mi prometida-

\- Yoh…- Anna lo miraba sorprendía ante su reacción.

\- Tu lo lograrás, al igual que lo hiciste antes, yo te apoyaré. Y si aun así no fuera suficiente, entonces nos iremos juntos, no me casaré con nadie más. – cuando terminó de decir estas palabras, sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba rodeando a la rubia con sus brazos.

\- Yoh… - suspiró una ruborizada Anna, y sin más se fundió en ese cálido abrazo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Chapter 5

**_¡Hola a todos! Acá les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia que, para mí, cada día toma más color y se pone más y más intensa. Espero que les guste y perdón si no es lo que esperaban, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y termine agregando este pequeño lemon. Como siempre, gracias por leer, gracias por comentar y agregar a favoritos. En especial a diana carolina, que te leíste todos los capítulos y comentaste en todos, muchas gracias de verdad._**

 ** _¡Besitos a todos!_**

 **Capítulo 5: "Una noche de promesas."**

Los amigos finalmente se separaron y cada uno tomó su propio rumbo, prometiendo organizar un reencuentro en los próximos meses.

Yoh y Anna regresaron a la colina Funbari, antes de irse de Izumo, Kino les recordó a ambos que al cabo de un mes recibirían su visita junto con Tamao, para tomar una decisión respecto al compromiso.

El día había transcurrido apacible y lento, Anna seguía con un semblante sombrío, Yoh cuidaba mucho sus pensamientos frente a ella por como podría reaccionar si es que llegaba a leer su mente. Pasaron el día preparando todo para el comienzo de las clases. Ya de noche se encontraban ambos en silencio cenando en el comedor.

\- ¿cómo estuvo la comida? – rompió el silencio el joven shaman viendo que su prometida terminaba de comer.

\- Aceptable, de lo contrario te habría dicho que la volvieras a preparar. – contesto tajante la rubia.

\- Anna… sé que no quieres hablar, pero realmente quiero preguntarte ¿cómo te sientes? – le pregunto con un tono de preocupación en su voz

\- Me siento muy bien. Iré a dormir – respondió rápidamente mientras se levantaba.

\- Esta bien… - se rindió – aguarda, Anna… luego de que termine de juntar esto, ¿te gustaría ver las estrellas conmigo? –

\- ¿Las estrellas? – lo interrogó tratando, sin éxito, de encontrar una razón a tal propuesta en la mente del joven.

\- Si, sé que te gusta ver las estrellas tanto como a mí, y esta noche el cielo está lleno de hermosas y brillantes estrellas.

\- Tonterías – exclamó la muchacha dispuesta a salir del comedor.

\- Mmm… si cambias de opinión te estaré esperando en mi balcón, buenas noches Anna.

– Buenas noches Yoh.

Yoh se encontraba solo en el balcón de su alcoba, ya que le había pedido a Amidamaru que se retirara esa noche por si Anna finalmente decidia acompañarlo, no estaba seguro de que haría si eso ocurría, pero deseaba compartir un momento con ella, quería ayudarla a abrir su corazón, eso había sido útil en Ozoresan, aunque no estaba seguro como lo lograría esta vez. Entonces escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente.

\- Me alegro de que estés aquí – decía sin quitar la vista del cielo.

\- No podía dormir… y es cierto que disfruto viendo el cielo nocturno. – respondió tan fría como de costumbre.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, uno junto al otro apoyados sobre el balcón. De pronto Yoh pensó en tomar su mano, pero cuando se dispuso a moverse Anna ya había leído ese pensamiento y se alejó.

\- Creo que ya es tarde, y mañana nos espera un largo día, la escuela y luego el entrenamiento. Buenas noches – dijo Anna

\- Espera Anna… - Yoh se enrojeció, cuando ella volteo a verlo. Pero tratando de bloquear sus pensamientos se apresuró a hablar – ¿quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche?

\- Anna sólo se quedó viéndolo un momento – Si – Respondió en voz baja.

Se recostaron en el futon espalda con espalda. Anna se sentía segura en la misma cama junto a su prometido, mientras que al joven lo invadía el temor, no podría evitar pensar en ella, y le preocupaba que la joven se enfadará al leer sus pensamientos.

Yoh tomo valor y se dio vuelta para abrazarla. Anna se estremeció al sentir las manos del shaman rosarla con suavidad.

\- Anna, debo decirte algo… sé que de todas formas lo leerás en mi mente y eso será peor. - el corazón de ambos se aceleraba mientras Yoh hablaba – sabes que te amo ¿cierto? … aunque jamás lo diga directamente, sé que lo sabes, y también sé que sientes lo mismo. –

\- No es necesario decir nada de eso. – A pesar de estas palabras Anna realmente quería seguir escuchando.

\- Anna, te protegeré y te ayudaré lo prometo. Sé que debes tener esa mascara de frialdad siempre para sentirte segura y lo acepto, pero me gustaría que al menos cuando estamos solos como ahora, puedas quitártela y abrir tu corazón conmigo. –

\- Probablemente algo malo pasaría si hiciera eso –

Yoh la tomó por la cintura para darla vuelta y mirándola a los ojos exclamo:

\- Estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo- y cerrando los ojos se acercó a besarla. Anna cerró sus ojos también y correspondió al beso.

Ese beso eterno y profundo, no era su primer beso, claro, pero aun así eran tan escasos estos momentos íntimos entre ellos que se sentían principiantes de todas formas. Apenas se separaron para recuperar el aliento y mirándose a los ojos volvieron a fundirse en un segundo beso. Yoh la abrazaba por la cintura mientras ella rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando Yoh perdió control sobre sus propios pensamientos, por un instante paso por su mente la idea de llegar más lejos con Anna, después de todo era su novia, y él realmente la amaba y le parecía realmente hermosa. Estos pensamientos llegaron a la joven itako, quien interrumpió el beso alejándose de Yoh rápidamente.

\- Lo siento Annita, no era mi intensión. Fue solo un pensamiento tonto, no te enfades. –

\- Esta bien Yoh… puedes hacerlo – mientras decía estas palabras deslizo sus manos por el pecho del joven hasta desatar el yukata.

\- Anna… estas segura- preguntó sorprendido

\- Si – respondió mientras temblorosamente desataba su propio yukata.

Yoh se dejó llevar por la afirmación de su prometida, y con total dulzura y suavidad comenzó a desvestirla mientras se fundían en un nuevo beso. Comenzaron a acariciarse lentamente, ambos sentían mucho miedo, pero a la vez deseaban con todo su corazón este momento. Habían sido días difíciles desde que la pelea de shamanes terminó, y ahora existía la posibilidad de que los separarán. Al menos en este momento podían olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y demostrarse sin tabúes el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Las caricias y los besos tomaban poco a poco más intensidad, Yoh recorría cada extremo de la joven, explorándola, descubriéndola, cada sonido de placer que ella emitía lo motivaba a seguir adelante. Anna también se dejó llevar y se atrevió a recorrer el cuerpo de su amado. Sin darse cuenta ya no sentía miedo ni leía los pensamientos de Yoh, ya ni sus propios pensamientos la atormentaban.

Yoh se posó sobre ella y separo delicadamente sus piernas – estas segura Anna, aun puedo detenerme –

\- No, no te detengas – respondió con sus mejillas sonrojadas

Entonces el shaman la penetro lentamente, pero con fuerza. Ambos soltaron un gemido, y comenzaron a moverse sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse. Poco a poco la velocidad aumento, al igual que los gemidos de los dos, hasta llegar al punto final.

Se quedaron abrazados y en silencio por un largo rato, ella recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven mientras él acariciaba con ternura su cabello. Anna suspiro y se alejó del joven, dispuesta a dormir.

\- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo Anna – dijo Yoh dándole espacio para que se acomodara. Luego ambos se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Anna salió de la habitación y vio a Amidamaru. Se acercó para hablar con él.

\- Amidamaru, levanta a Yoh en 10 minutos para que se prepare –

\- Señorita Anna, yo… usted… creí que usted estaba… - tartamudeaba un sonrojado espíritu – sí, lo haré enseguida – agregó retomando la compostura. – ¿se encuentra bien señorita Anna?

Nuevamente con su mirada vacía y una gran tristeza brotando de su alma respondió:

\- Si, me encuentro bien Amidamaru. Es solo que no puedo ser tan optimista como Yoh. No sé si podre lograrlo esta vez, y no quiero que él sacrifique nada para salvarme, incluyéndote. -

\- Ya veo… debe confiar en el amo Yoh, ya vera que todo saldrá bien –

\- Si lo sé… pero si no fuera el caso, debes asegurarte de que Yoh haga lo correcto Amidamaru. Esta vez Yoh no me podrá salvar, si me convierto en una amenaza el deberá hacer lo necesario para detenerme, lo comprendes verdad.

\- Si, entiendo.

-Bien, apresúrate por favor, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día-

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: "Una misteriosa shaman. PARTE I"**

\- ¡Volviste a quedarte dormido! ¿Dónde está mi cena? – Anna regañaba a Yoh.

\- Lo siento Annita, es que estoy muy cansado por el entrenamiento. Enseguida prepararé algo de comer. – Se justificaba el joven.

\- No tienes remedio.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron y se prepararon para comer. Mientras comían comenzaron a conversar:

\- Mañana intensificaremos el entrenamiento. – mencionó la itako.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Anna ya no tiene sentido entrenar tan duro, el torneo terminó, no hay ninguna razón para sacrificarse tanto. – Le respondía el joven llorando.

\- ¡Deja de quejarte! Aunque el torneo haya terminado, aún debes ser un shaman digno de ser el sucesor de la familia Asakura y como tu futura esposa debo asegurarme que así sea, y para eso debes seguir entrenando. – comentaba ella sin dirigirle la mirada.

\- Anna… - suspiraba resignado el shaman - ¿Tú también entrenaras más duro, no es así?

\- Si... la visita de tu abuela se acerca, cuando ella llegue debo ser capaz de controlar mis poderes, de lo contrario… -

\- De lo contrario intentará que me case con Tamao, lo sé … Anna ya hablamos sobre eso. Creo que tu entrenamiento va mejorando, pero te estas exigiendo demasiado… pude ver las cicatrices en tu cuerpo y también sé que estas cansada… Está bien que entrenes para mejoras, pero puedes hacerlo tranquila, no me casaré con Tamao, mi abuela lo entenderá.

\- Yoh, no sé si estoy dispuesta a desautorizar así a Kino… No me quiero separar de ti, pero creo que tiene razón, si no puedo controlarme puedo causar mucho daño y tampoco quiero eso.

\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

\- Tal vez tengas razón. Aun así, no te librarás del entrenamiento de mañana. Gracias por la comida. Buenas noches. – la joven se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta para salir del comedor.

\- Anna, aguarda. – Yoh se acercó y la beso tiernamente. – ahora sí, buenas noches.

\- Descansa. – agregó Anna sin perder su frialdad. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a estos momentos, desde que regresaron a la casa Yoh siempre buscaba la forma de acercarse a ella cuando estaban solos, y en realidad, ella creía que eso la ayudaba bastante, cada vez que abría su corazón era más sencillo entrenar y dejar de leer las mentes de los otros.

Cuando se dirigía a su habitación sintió una presencia extraña rondando cerca de la casa.

\- No… - se dijo a si misma mientras se acercaba a ver por la ventana, pero esa extraña presencia desapareció. – Debo estar volviéndome loca, sería imposible que este aquí..

Al día siguiente…

\- Hoy deberás correr 30 Km. Con estas pesas en los brazos y piernas.

\- ¡¿queeé?! Pero Annita 30 Km con este calor es algo imposible de seguro me desmayare.

De golpe Anna se puso pálida y dejó caer las pesas, que cayeron sobre el pie de Yoh.

-ahhhhhhhhhh mi pie, mi piecito, ahhh que dolor, que dolor. – gritaba Yoh mientras corría graciosamente por el lugar.

\- Anna... ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Manta al notar el semblante de la joven.

\- Si, solo creí sentir… - murmuraba asustada, pero rápidamente se recuperó y agregó – Oye ya deja de estar holgazaneando, no pudo haberte dolido tanto, solo son pesas de 8 kg.

*¿8 kg cada pesa? Esta loca si piensa que Yoh correrá 30 Km cargando 32 kg* Se decía Manta a si mismo mentalmente, mientras Anna le clavaba una mirada fulminante al leer sus pensamientos.

\- Jajaja… yo no dije nada Anna… no te lo vayas a tomar en serio… - le decía manta mientras pensaba en que olvido que Anna podía leer su mente.

Sin saber bien que le había pasado exactamente a Anna en aquel momento, todos siguieron la rutina con total normalidad y salieron a entrenar. Yoh, Ryu y Manta se fueron juntos, acompañados por Amidamaru y Tokagero. Anna se fue por su cuenta, le gustaba entrenar sola.

Anna se encontraba en el cementerio, en la colina del árbol, luego de entrenar su cuerpo con diferentes ejercicios, iba a este lugar a meditar. Mientras estaba ahí volvió a sentir esa presencia cerca, se le hizo un nudo en el pecho y un sentimiento de temor brotaba de su corazón.

\- Esto es imposible, ¿por qué te siento tan cerca? Es como si pudiera leer te corazón. No quiero, no quiero recordarte. – Pensaba en voz alta casi desbordada. – ¡Aléjate! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Y entonces aquella presencia desapareció. Pero a su alrededor ya había miles de hitodamas agrupándose. En este momento debería poner a prueba su entrenamiento, y controlar sus propias emociones para derrotar al Oni que se formaba poco a poco, un monstruo surgido de sus más tristes y profundos pensamientos.

Yoh y sus acompañantes caminaban de regreso a la casa, agotados luego del entrenamiento infernal al cual Anna los sometía. Habían cumplido con toda la rutina porque ella había enviado espíritus a vigilar y si hacían trampa seguramente los dejaría sin cenar o algo peor. En su camino se toparon con alguien conocido, un buen amigo que venía de lejos a visitarlos.

\- Pero si es… - exclamó Manta sorprendido.

\- ¡Horo Horo! – gritó Yoh con gran alegría.

\- ¡y la pequeña Koloro! – agregó Ryu poniendo la boca para un beso y con dos corazones en sus ojos.

\- ¡Toma esto! ¿te parece forma de recibirme? – decía Horo Horo mientras golpeaba a Ryu en la cara.

\- Que bueno verte Horo Horo, bienvenido. Pero, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Manta.

\- Tenia que atender unos asuntos familiares en Tokio, y decidí aprovechar para venir a saludarlos. - explicó el joven ainu.

Mientras los shamanes se saludaban y celebraban con felicidad este reencuentro, no se percataron que a un par de metros había alguien observándolos.

\- Pronto nos conoceremos Asakura Yoh, disfruta con tus amigos mientras puedas, el día de tu muerte se acerca. – Murmuraba esa mujer parada en un árbol mientras miraba detenidamente a los shamanes estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos! Perdón, la verdad no se que pasó con este capítulo... Acá lo vuelvo a subir, ojalá este si se vea bien. Saludos a todos y mil disculpas.**

 **Capítulo 7: "Una misteriosa shaman. PARTE II"**

Len Tao había llegado a Funbari, su hermana lo envió para entregar unas cosas en la casa de los Asakura, claro que no era más que una excusa para ver a su amigo Yoh. Para cortar camino decidió pasar por el cementerio, pero para su sorpresa en aquel lugar se encontraba Anna, bastante mal herida luchando con un gran O-oni.

\- Bason – llamó a su espíritu.

\- Sí señorito – Bason respondía y al mismo tiempo realizaban la posesión de objetos.

Len Tao atacó al O-oni por la espalda atravesándolo con su lanza.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – Gritó Anna pero ya era tarde, la sangre le brotaba a borbotones en el mismo costado que al O-oni.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – se preguntaba Len en voz alta atónito al ver a la joven itako desangrándose.

\- No puedo explicar cómo, pero estoy conectada a estos Onis a otro nivel, si lastimas su cuerpo experimento su dolor fisicamente. –

\- Pero así jamás lo venceremos. – anunció Len

\- De todas formas, nadie pidió tu ayuda Tao Len. Yo sola puedo y debo derrotar al O-oni. – respondió Anna sosteniendo la herida de su costado.

\- Ja, eres una mal agradecida. Pero date prisa y acaba de una vez para poder llevarte a un hospital. Sino cómo le diré a Yoh que maté a su prometida con mi lanza.

\- Sí... - Anna siguió su combate con el O-oni.

Len Tao no podía creer lo que veía, no sabía que Anna era tan fuerte, empleaba técnicas realmente avanzadas que a él le había costado demasiado poder dominar, además era muy rápida, parecía desaparecer y aparecer en otro lugar de tanta velocidad.

Cuando las fuerzas de Anna se agotaban y creía que ya no podría luchar más, solo podía pensar en Yoh, y en los momentos que habían pasado juntos en este último tiempo. Y con la fuerza de su corazón logró hacer desaparecer al O-oni. Miro al O-oni, y con su corazón lleno de energía lanzó un último ataque, así el monstruo se esfumó.

Cuando Len le preguntó cómo lo hizo, ella solo respondió que había un poderoso sentimiento en su corazón que le dio la fuerza para hacerlo. Aunque no dijo más nada, Len imaginaba que probablemente ese sentimiento era el amor por Yoh.

\- ¡Anna! Al fin llegas… - decía Yoh mientras se acercaba a recibirla en la entrada. - ¿por qué tardaste tanto? – decía aun sin levantar la mirada.

\- Pero ¿qué te paso? – se sobresaltó Manta.

\- Es cierto, mira como estas Anna… ¿y tú Len qué haces aquí? – agregó Yoh en su tono relajado como si no compartiera la preocupación de los demás.

\- Estoy muy cansada y adolorida. Me recostaré enseguida y él les explicará todo. Decía señalando a Len, mientras ella se alejaba hacia su habitación.

Len les contó la situación en la que encontró a Anna, lo que paso después y las indicaciones del médico, ya que Anna se rehusó a pasar la noche en el hospital.

Luego los amigos comieron y disfrutaron del reencuentro.

Yoh entró a la habitación de Anna con una bandeja.

\- Anna ¿estas despierta? – preguntó en voz muy baja.

\- Si – le respondió

\- Te traje algo de comer ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Gracias – le contestó ella mientras se incorporaba en la cama – Estoy bien, no me duele tanto.

\- Que bueno, Len nos contó todo. Pero ¿por qué apareció el O-oni? Pensé que estabas controlando mejor tus poderes – Dijo el shaman.

\- Yo… solo sentí muchos sentimientos negativos de repente, no puedo explicarte exactamente que paso Yoh, pero perdí el control en ese momento. – Agregó Anna muy afligida.

\- No te preocupes, es normal que pasen estas cosas hasta que logres dominarlo del todo. Tranquila, no significa nada. Todo saldrá bien al final. – le dijo él tratando de animarla.

\- Sí, es cierto... – respondió poco convencida – Yoh puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche, no quiero estar sola.

\- Claro – le dijo Yoh con una comprensiva sonrisa en el rostro.

Yoh y sus amigos regresaban luego de un arduo entrenamiento, con las compras para la cena, charlaban de lo bueno que era haberse reencontrado y de lo que harían de ahora en más. De pronto, una espada cayó desde el cielo, se enterró en el suelo y de ella se desprendió un camino de varias espadas cruzadas entre sí, que terminaron a los pies de Yoh, debiendo este pegar un salto y caer hacia atrás, con cara de espanto y confusión. Sus amigos quedaron tan perplejos como él.

El camino de espadas rápidamente se desvaneció como si fuera un espejismo, y una misteriosa joven se lanzó de un árbol y con gran agilidad y equilibrio aterrizo en el pomo de la empuñadura de la única espada real. La mujer tenía el cabello largo y rubio, atado desprolijamente con una cola baja, sus ojos eran color ámbar y sus labios rojos. Llevaba puesta una pequeña minifalda color negro que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, una musculosa básica blanca con un gran rosario negro colgando de su cuello y botas largas negras.

\- Este es tu fin Asakura Yoh. – Anunció la misteriosa chica.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres tú? – La interrogó Len mientras se preparaba para pelear.

\- ¡Pero si es muy bonita! aishhh. – Exclamó Ryu con dos corazones saltones desde sus ojos, mientras peinaba su jopo.

\- ¡Cállate Ryu! No es momento para esas tonterías. – Dijo horo horo

\- Silencio, finalmente nos vemos frente a frente Asakura Yoh. – Decía la joven de cabellos dorados mientras colocaba sus pies en el suelo y retiraba la espada del mismo sin siquiera tocarla.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¿Acaso estás loca? Dinos, ¿quién rayos eres y por qué atacas a yoh de esa manera? Él no te ha hecho nada. – Le reprochaba Manta.

\- Tranquilo Manta… no creo que sea buena idea que le hables así. Puede ser peligroso – Decía Yoh, con voz temblorosa, tratando de frenar a su amigo.

Todos los shamanes estaban listos para enfrentarse a esta nueva y misteriosa oponente.

\- No te mataré esta vez, ni siquiera perderé mi tiempo peleando porque sería muy cansado tener que derrotar a tus amigos antes de matarte, puedo ver que son muy poderosos. – mencionó la chica.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo esta mujer? entonces no piensa pelear con nosotros no lo comprendo. – Murmuraba entre dientes Horo Horo, como si se hablara a él mismo.

\- ¡Jum! debe estar aterrada de nuestro gran poder Bason, dudo que lo diga por estos debiluchos. - Agrego Len

\- ¡Oye! ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? - Le respondió Horo Horo con su ego herido.

\- No lo entiendo, si no piensas pelear conmigo ¿por qué me atacaste así? – cuestionó Yoh a la joven.

\- Solo te perdonaré la vida esta vez, y te dejaré ir con una advertencia. Si no quieres morir aléjate de Anna, libérala del compromiso que los une, y entonces no volverás a saber de mí, de lo contrario veras las consecuencias y créeme no tienes idea de lo que puedo ser capaz.

\- ¡Pff! Es solo una habladora. – Anuncio Horo Horo ante las palabras de la mujer. Pero apenas terminó de hablar, la rubia tenía la punta de su espada en la frente del shaman y la vincha que suele usar caía al piso partida en dos insignificantes mitades de tela. Len y Ryu se dirigieron a atacarla, pero ella ya estaba a una distancia considerable de ambos, como si se hubiera teletransportado.

\- ¿Qué rayos? no es posible, ¿cómo es que puede moverse tan rápido? Ese estilo de pelea… lo he visto antes. – Pensaba Len en voz alta.

\- ¡Aguarda! – Yoh atinó a detener el inminente enfrentamiento. – Yo tampoco tengo intensiones de pelear contigo. Pero no puedo hacer lo que me estas pidiendo sin tener ninguna razón. Quiero saber quién eres y cuál es el motivo para que me separe de Anna.

-No importa quién soy, solo no puedo permitir que ella se case contigo a la fuerza. ¡No lo permitiré!

\- No veo porque debería obedecerte, creo que tienes que explicarme mejor, de lo contrario esto no tiene ningún sentido para mí.

\- No lo comprenderías, aunque te lo explicara. Tengo una deuda que pagar así que estas advertido Asakura Yoh. Deja libre del compromiso a Anna o te mataré, a ti y a tus insignificantes amigos. Mientras decía esto la mujer dio un salto y se escabullo entre los arboles quedando fuera del alcance de la vista de nuestros protagonistas.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: "Las hermanas Kyoyama."**

\- ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? Me estoy muriendo de hambre – Les reprochaba Anna desde el suelo donde se encontraba recostada de costado con una revista en frente y una fuente con galletas.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, Anna. Enseguida prepararé la cena. – respondió Yoh sin mencionar nada del asunto.

Él ya les había pedido a sus amigos que tampoco dijeran nada, de ser posible que ni siquiera pensaran en ello, así no preocuparían a la itako, quien ya tenía suficiente para estar atormentada en esos días. Sin embargo, después de la cena, cuando ella ya se había retirado a su habitación, no pudieron evitar comentar sobre lo ocurrido con esa misteriosa joven que los había atacado y su extraña solicitud.

\- ¿Quién será esa joven tan extraña Yoh? Me gustaría saber qué relación tiene con Anna para hacerte semejante pedido. – Expresó Manta con un gesto de preocupación en su mirada.

\- No lo sé, a mí también me inquieta. – respondió Yoh con el mismo gesto – Por más que lo intento, no puedo imaginar quién es o por qué razón me pedió romper mi compromiso con Anna.

\- Además su compromiso es algo que está decidido desde pequeños ¿Qué razón podría tener una desconocida a quien jamás han visto para separarlos? – Reflexionaba Manta en voz alta.

\- Tal vez esa joven busca convertirse en la esposa de Don Yoh, y pretende sacar a doña Anna del medio para alcanzar su objetivo. – opinó Ryu

\- No lo creo – agregó Len mientras cerraba sus ojos con gesto pensativo.

\- ¿Eh, a qué te refieres Len? – Lo cuestionó Horo Horo

\- Es solo que no creo que ese sea el motivo. Ella es bastante mayor que Yoh, no creo que le interese tener un romance con él. Además, su interés giraba en torno a Anna. Hablaba como si tuviera que liberarla del compromiso.

En ese momento Anna había salido de la habitación y se encontraba parada en la puerta viendo a los shamanes atónita. Las tazas en la mesa y algunos adornos de vidrio que había en los muebles reventaros en pedazos por la fuerza espiritual de Anna, mientras ella caía de rodillas al suelo.

\- No lo entiendo. No es posible, todo este tiempo ella … - La joven no podía ordenar sus palabras. En su rostro de espanto comenzaba a vislumbrarse una mueca de dolor y furia mezclados.

\- Anna tranquila, puedo explicártelo. No te enfades. – le decía su prometido intentando calmarla. Sin embargo, él desconocía la razón que ponía a Anna en ese estado de crisis

\- ¿Está aquí? ¿Dónde la vieron? - Decía Anna totalmente desbordada - ¡Maldita! No es posible que este aquí, no lo entiendo ¿por qué volvió? ¿por qué ahora? Era su presencia la que sentí todo este tiempo atormentándome -

\- Pero doña Anna… ¿Acaso conoce a esa mujer? – Le preguntó Ryu

Anna no podía responder, intentaba reprimir el dolor que sentía porque era consciente de lo peligroso que podía ser, pero a la vez sentía una presión tan fuerte en su pecho que era prácticamente incontrolable.

\- Al parecer sabes bien quién es, ya dinos lo que sabes de una vez. – Insistió Len

\- Cálmense todos… Anna, tranquila todo saldrá bien, solo debes confiar en nosotros – le dijo Yoh tomándola de la mano – solo dinos quién es, y juntos buscaremos una solución para lo que sea que esté pasando.

Anna lo miró a los ojos y presionó con fuerza su mano, se sentía segura, Yoh lograba que ella resistiera la furia que emergía de su interior, sabía que con él no permitiría que pase nada malo. Al fin y al cabo, por mucha impotencia que sintiera no podía hacer nada en ese momento, y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que serenarse y explicar todo.

\- Ya habla de una vez – Presionaba Horo Horo.

\- Esta bien… supongo que no tengo alternativa. Sí, la conozco. Ella… Ella es… - apretó los puños y tragó saliva, para evitar las lágrimas que podía sentir que intentaban salir. Suspiró y comenzó a hablar otra vez – Esa mujer… Su nombre es Harumi Kyoyama y es… mi HERMANA. … o al menos lo era…

\- ¿Hermana? – gritaron todos juntos.

\- así es… es una larga historia, pero supongo que aun así deben querer oírla… así que se los contaré. Pero primero, Yoh no creas que oculte esto de ti y de tu familia por alguna razón en particular... lo ocultaba de mí misma en realidad, quiera olvidar que alguna vez ella existió en mi vida, y no volví a nombrarla desde que se fue. Te pido que me perdones.

\- Anna… no debes pedir perdón por nada. Tampoco supiste de Hao hasta la pelea de shamanes, y sé que debió ser difícil aceptar que era mi hermano y cual era mi misión en ese torneo. Creo que con eso estamos a mano. – luego de decir esto sonrió con su típica y despreocupada sonrisa.

\- Supongo que así es. – respondió aliviada. Luego comenzó su historia. – Todos los miembros de la familia de mi madre habían sido, durante generaciones, grandes shamanes, maestros en las artes de itako, maestros del yin yang, entre otras cosas. Pero mi madre nació sin ningún poder, incluso les temía a los poderes de su propia madre, por eso decidió marcharse lejos. Luego conoció a mi padre, él era un hombre normal, juntos formaron una familia y tuvieron dos hijas, Harumi y yo.

\- Ya veo… tu madre les tenía miedo a tus poderes también ¿no es verdad? Por eso se fue… – Comentó Manta mirando a Anna con gran compasión.

\- Supongo que así es… pero Harumi tuvo mucho que ver con eso… Yo fui una niña ordinaria hasta los 4 años, Harumi es bastante mayor que yo, así que había descubierto los suyos mucho antes. Cuando comencé a ver espíritus se lo dije a mis padres, mi padre no creía en nada de eso y le restó importancia, sin embargo, mi madre se molestó mucho conmigo. Yo tenía miedo, no entendía lo que me pasaba, Harumi me ayudó a comprenderlo, a aceptar que era un gran don; y por sobre todo me ayudó a mantenerlo oculto; me explicó lo complicado y difícil de aceptar que les resultaba a mis padres. Me enseñó poco a poco como usar mis poderes. Ella era muy importante en mi vida, nos llevábamos muy bien y me cuidaba mucho. Pero cuando cumplió los 15 años la comprometieron con el hijo de un amigo de mi padre. Al principio ella accedió, pero luego escapó para no casarse y me dejó sola, sin nadie que entendiera lo que me ocurría, mis poderes aumentaban y eran cada vez más difíciles de controlar. Podía ver todo lo que mis padres pensaban de mí en sus mentes, sentía su temor y eso me hacía poner peor. Luego se marcharon. No volví a saber de ellos. Al poco tiempo Kino me encontró y fue la única que no tuvo miedo de acercarse. Todos saben cómo continua la historia desde ahí. Harumi fue la culpable de todo lo malo en mi vida. – los ojos de Anna expresaban su profunda tristeza a pesar de la fuerza que hacia para no llorar.

\- ¡Qué historia tan triste doña Anna! Pero, no comprendo por qué dice que es todo culpa de su hermana. – Dijo Ryu luego de que Anna terminó con su historia.

\- No seas tonto, ella se refiere a que, si su hermana no la hubiera abandonado en primer lugar, probablemente podría haber seguido ocultando sus poderes con su ayuda y sus padres no se hubieran marchado después. – Aclaró Len.

\- Anna, tal vez ella tuvo sus razones para huir, no lo sabes, eras muy pequeña para comprenderlo todo – Le dijo Yoh intentando consolarla – tus padres tal vez se hubieran ido de todas formas, y lo más importante… gracias a todos esos sucesos nos terminamos conociendo y creo que eso vale todo lo que hayamos tenido que pasar hasta aquí ¿no piensas lo mismo?

\- Yoh… - suspiró la itako con sus ojos llenos de brillo, mirando con amor al shaman – Tal vez tengas razón… pero, aun así, no puedo perdonarla, simplemente no puedo olvidar todo ese dolor, toda la soledad, todo el miedo…

\- Es extraño… ella se fue para no casarse y ahora regresa para evitar que tú te cases ¿por qué crees que lo hace? – reflexionaba Manta mirando a Anna.

\- No lo sé, pero será mejor que ni siquiera lo intente, si se acerca a Yoh la mataré… - Anna tenía odio en sus ojos, y mientras decía estas palabras, solo podía pensar en aquella mujer a la que tanto amó y admiró, y ahora odiaba. Y si realmente había vuelto para romper su compromiso con Yoh ¿qué sería capaz de hacer ella para evitarlo?

 **CONTINUARA…**


End file.
